Consequences of a Little Bird
by 0w0 Nevermind 0w0
Summary: The Titans are no more. And neither is Jason and Raven. But what happens when Jason, aka Red Hood is out on the job and spot his ex-lover in a less than savory environment?


**2 years ago…**

"What do you want from me, Rae!" Jason yelled from outside the door of Raven's room in the tower. Even if he wasn't technically on the hero side, Dick trusted his brother enough to be in the tower.

"The truth!" Raven yelled back, her back against the door. Jason and Raven had been…. Somewhat dating for the past few months. Well, not dating. Sleeping together. They were good friends at first, but after Raven came banging on the door to his apartment with tears in her eyes and a broken heart, they had been a little closer than usual.

"You want the truth! Yes! I slept with Rose! But it was before we started our little escapade!" He was frustrated. It all started with a stupid tabloid about Jason, son of Bruce Wayne, being seen with a blonde beauty with one eye at a bar. "Last week, that was business! She had intel on a drug ring I've been looking for. I don't know why you're so pissed. We aren't even dating!"

Raven opened her door a small crack just to see the frustration on Jason's face, "How would you feel if you saw me with someone else?"

Jason froze, "Why would I care? It's your life."

Wrong answer. Raven gave him a bone-chilling look before taking a deep breath, "Goodbye, Jason Todd." She shut her door before teleporting out of the tower. That was the last time Jason saw Raven.

Four months later, the Titans were no more. Budget cuts in Jump City and The Justice League taking over, it made it impossible for the Titans to stay around. The Titans were all given identities, and some were given Holo-Rings to look more human

Dick moved to Bludhaven where he continued to be Nightwing and Detective Richard "Dick" Grayson with his new wife Kori as she continued her freelance modeling career. Victor mainly worked at the watchtower, being a member of the Justice League, but when he was back on Earth, he worked at an auto body shop dating Karen, otherwise known as Bumble Bee. Garfield was in college working on his veterinary license. And Raven? She disappeared. Not having a life on Earth before the Titans, she only had her fake identity and a GED she established before the team disbanded.

No one knows where she went, or if she was even on Earth still.

Until today. Jason finally saw her. She had long black hair and peach skin, but no holo-ring couldn't hide those gorgeous violet eyes he uses to get lost in. He didn't think he'd ever see her again, and especially not in a place like this and wearing something so…. Revealing. She was wearing a dark blue bikini top with a black see-through mini skirt and a matching thong. He'd seen the dark sorceress naked and yet this somehow felt more exposing.

"Raven?" He whispered as she walked by, her supple hips swaying. He gently grabbed her arm, making his ex-lover freeze and look at him. "How?"

Raven wasn't stupid. She felt his presence the second those tinted doors opened. But that doesn't mean she wanted to face him. It was two years ago, and she was still upset! "Who are you?" She asked him calmly, unintentionally giving herself away.

"Raven, I-"

"Oi! Paws off the merchandise unless you wanna pay ex- "A tall fat man stated, quickly shutting up when he saw who he was talking to. "Oh! Mister Hood! I-I didn't know it was you! N-no charge for you or your college!"

"Can it, Big!" Jason growled, "I'm just here to collect the insurance you owe me." He looked over at a calm Raven before speaking up again, "But I do want to talk to this one for a second."

"Of course! I'll give you a VIP room." Big led Jason, who was now dragging Raven, to a tall red door. Big opened the door to reveal a large circular bed with dark violet sheets.

Looking at Raven, Big growled out, "Give this man whatever he wants. Do not disappoint me like last time."

"Yes, Big Daddy," Raven sighed, looking at the floor as she walked in, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Talk," Jason growled, his emotions mixed with the rage of the pit, almost suffocating Raven with his emotions. "What are you doing in a place like this? And why are you dressed like _that_?"

She took a deep breath and glared, "Why do you care. It's not like I mattered much to you anyways."

"Raven, this isn't the time to be talking about this."

"It's not?" She asked with a mocking tone, "Then why did you drag me here? For one last romp before you throw me away completely? Just for nostalgia?"

Jason almost slapped her, instead, he opted for punching the wall, "You know damn well that's not it! How the hell did you get a job like this?"

"I was desperate." She looked at the floor, fidgeting with her black platform heels. "I needed the cash and I needed a job. It's hard to find good work when the only job I had before was fighting bad guys."

"But you were this desperate! Why not just work at fast food? Or a library or something!"

"Don't you think I tried that, Jay! No one was going to hire a single eighteen-year-old with a GED!"

"Bullshit, Rae! There's no way you were this desperate!"

"Well, I wasn't the only mouth to feed!" The room fell silent with only the sounds of the club under their feet.

"Rae, what do you- "

"Forget I said anything! Now are you going to sleep with me or can I go? I'm behind on tips." She started to walk out of the room when Jason grabbed her arm, holding it tight enough to bruise. "Jay, let go…." She winced and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't move, "Y-you're hurting me…"

He slowly loosened his grip slightly before speaking, "I'll pay you for the night… but you need to see me after your shift."

"How much?"

"Five hundred work?"

"For the rest of the night," She sighed, "I don't think Big will be happy with you paying me,"

"I'll take some cash off his next insurance." He pulled Raven close, "You know," he hummed, leaning down, almost touching her lips with his, "I really did try looking for you." He gently kissed the dark sorceress, putting a hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck. He missed this. He missed her.

And she missed him. Her arms wrapped around Jason's neck as she deepened the kiss. He tasted like cheap cigarettes and chocolate. A mix Raven had been craving since she last saw him. Gods did she miss how he tasted. Only Jason could make her feel so warm. So protected. But she knew it couldn't last.

"Jay," She mewled, "Will this be the last time?"

"I don't know, little bird," He said sincerely. He missed his dark bird. She always kept him calm. Even with the pit ready to boil over, she knew what he needed. He kissed her once more before moving the small women onto the bed. "I don't want you disappearing on me."

"I don't have a choice," Raven sighed, removing the thin fabric barely covering her chest.

" _Have her breast always been this big?"_ Jason thought. Taking the left breast in his hand and kneading the soft light pink mound on it, making the small woman softly purr. He always knew just how to touch her, something he could never forget. His movements were slow and meticulous, almost torturous to the poor women.

Raven slowly started to undo the masked man's pants. She gently pulled his pants down, grabbing his semi-hard member with her small hands. Jason stilled his hand as his breath hitched, "You know, Rae," he shuddered, "You can always say no. I won't hold it against you."

A part of her wanted to say no. To call him a sick bastard and use her powers to throw him out of the building. But another part of her wanted to keep going. To hold him close and feel the way she used to. There was also a part of her that wanted to cry and tell him everything. She wanted to tell him about how she felt and how horrible it was working here. Raven looked at her feet, worried, "I-I don't know what I want anymore, Jay." She slowly let go of his cock and shook, gripping the sheets of the bed. Before she knew it, Raven was shaking and softly sobbing. She didn't mean to. It was just the side of her that won.

Jason stood there confused. He'd only seen Raven cry a handful of times, and it was always for a valid reason. He gently held the shaking girl in his arms. "Hey, sunshine," he whispered, "Don't be like that." Softly petting her hair, he tried shushing her, "If it's really that horrible working here, I can help you, get you out of here."

"Jay," she sobbed, "I wish it was that easy," lifting her head, Raven wiped her eyes, the small amount of mascara she wore was smeared and she tried to clean it off. "There's so much I've been meaning to tell you. But I can't do it here."

"When do you get off?"

"At two."

"I'll meet you out back?" He asked, silently praying that she would agree. Raven softly nodded and stood up, putting her bra back on. Before leaving, Jason placed the money he promised in her hands. "I'll see you in a few hours." He kissed her forehead softly before leaving the room.

Raven took a deep breath. She feared what Jason would think. What he would say. There was one thing she worried the most about. Something he should have known years ago.

Jason and Roy waited by the back door till two rolled around. Jason was anxious and had already gone through his full pack of cigarettes and was about to open a new pack when he saw Raven walk out the back door in a long overcoat, reaching just below her knees. But Raven wasn't alone. In her arms, Raven was holding a small child with short black hair, wearing a bright pink winter coat. Jason almost dropped the pack as he slowly approached.

"Raven," He whispered. Roy stood in place, not having the courage to move.

Raven sighed and held the sleeping girl against her hip. "This is Alice. My- "

"Is she mine?" Jason asked. Raven bit her lip, softly nodding. Jason was livid. "How old?"

"She'll be two in a few mon- "

"Why didn't you tell me!" He snarled, "I have a kid and you never told me!"

"Calm down, Jay," Roy said, placing a gentle hand in his friends' shoulder. "That's how it was with Lian. I know you're angry, but Raven probably has a good reason. Right?" Roy looked to Raven, almost pleading for a good excuse.

She sighed and held her child closer, "I'll explain everything back at my place. I need to put Alice to bed."

"Good idea." Roy smiled softly. Jason huffed and glared at his ex-lover. It was obvious that Raven was stalling this conversation, but she did have a point. It was late and snowing. The poor girl was probably exhausted, and her mother looked just as tired.

Raven walked ahead of the two boys, trying to get the small child to sleep in her arms.

Roy walked next to Raven and smiled at the young girl, "She's cute. Must get it from her mother."

Raven softly smiled at his comment. Roy had always been a flirt. Even if in the wort of times, he could say something like that and lighten any mood, "It's good to see you too, Roy. How's Lian?"

"She's good. Starts kindergarten soon."

"That's nice." Raven hummed, "How's Donna? Last I heard you two moved in together."

Roy nodded and smiled, "Lian started calling her mom last month," he chuckled, "If this relationship doesn't work out, I might have a custody battle to lose." They both chuckled softly, stopping when Alice pats her mother's chest softly. "Is she hungry?"

"Yeah. I gave her solid food earlier, but I still breastfeed for a light snack." Raven softly looked down at her daughters' turquoise eyes, "When we get home." Softly patting Alice's head, Raven looked back at Jason. His eyes were fixed on the small girl. She looked so much like him, it hurt.

It wasn't much longer for the group to get to Raven small, run-down apartment. Walking through the door, Jason looked around. It was small with little furniture. It had a small kitchen with a, broken down old stove. There were two doors on the far side of the apartment. One leading to a room and another to the bathroom. Jason looked over at Raven who seemed ashamed.

"It isn't much but it's a roof over our heads."

"Rae," Roy sighed, "You shouldn't be living like this."

"I take what I can get." Raven walked into the small bedroom, Jason in tow. There was a small twin bed with an old crib sitting next to it. The bed had a few pillows and blankets on it. The crib had several small blankets and toys in it. Raven was using just about every penny for her daughter.

"Raven," Jason started, his anger almost completely disappearing, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to know," Raven said. It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the truth. It was bullshit and they both knew it.

"Raven…"

"Jason, please," Can we not do this tonight?"

"Then when?" He snarled, "You kept my kid hidden from me!"

"It wasn't like I wanted to! You just didn't want me so why would you want a kid with me!"

Jason almost snapped. He was ready to rip her head off. But he didn't. Instead, he opted for putting a hole in her wall and waking the sleeping girl.

"Damnit," He mumbled, walking over to the old crib. "Come here, kid." Jason carefully picked up the crying toddler, holding her to his chest. Alice cried into his chest as he hushed her. "It's ok," he whispered in her ear, "Daddy's got you." Raven watched in awe. It was rumored that Jason was good with kids, but she couldn't imagine how good.

"Jay..." She took a deep breath before walking over, "I'm sorry."

Alice slowly fell asleep on her father's shoulder, "I want to see her." Raven looked down, "I mean it, Rae. Don't go running off on me. Especially not with her." Jason put Alice back in her crib with a small blanket placed over her. "I want to be a part of her life. With or without you."

Raven nodded and stepped back, "I won't hide her from you. But, Jason," Raven looked into her ex-lovers eyes for the first time that night, "If you hurt her,"

"Trust me, sunshine," He walked passed Raven and to the bedroom door, "I wouldn't dream of it." He walked through the doorway and to the living room.

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'll take her for the night."

Raven sucked in a harsh breath, now worried, "Jay-"

"Calm down, Rae, I'm not working tomorrow night and Roy will be with me."

"You already know I'd call if Red here got out of hand." Roy smiled softly at her, "And I'll have Lian with us. She's been wanting a new friend."

Raven smiled softly at her old companion, "Thank you, Roy. It's always nice to know I have you on my side."

Jason glared at his friend who smiled sheepishly, "This conversation isn't over, sunshine. We'll talk more about it on your next day off."

"I work till Tuesday."

"Seriously? It's Wednesday. I need to talk to Big about giving you girls better hours."

"good luck with that." She scoffed.

Jason turned to the front door, "I'll see you tomorrow, sunshine." With those parting words and a friendly wave from Roy, they left.

Raven leaned against her wall and slid down, hiding her face in her cold hand, "What did I do?" She shook. "He wasn't supposed to find out. He was supposed to live in ignorant bliss." She sighed and looked at her bedroom, seeing the small girl in her crib, "At least you'll have a better upbringing than both your parents." Raven slowly rose to her feet, using her powers to lock the doors before crawling into her small, broken bed.

* * *

Jason walked down the sidewalk, Roy following close behind with a smile on his face. "So..." Roy said, elbowing his friend, "How does it feel to be a dad?"

"I'm not sure," Jason hummed, his face scrunched in a look of thought, "I'm angry Rae hid it, but I guess I'm... happy?" He sighed, "I'm not sure. I'm probably going to fuck it up like my folks did. Or worse, like Bruce."

Roy scoffed, "Please! You should learn from it! Plus, I think Raven is a good mom. Did you see how she held her! Man, if Jade acted like that towards Lian, I'd-" There was a swift kick to Roys' ribs, making him fall to his knees, "Noted," he groaned.

"You should know not to say shit like that."

"why?" The archer huffed, getting off the ground, "you've never cared when I've talked like that before? Is it because of-" There was another kick. But not to his ribs, Roy cupped his groin as he fell to the floor, trying to breathe, "Noted." He squeaked, voice higher than normal.

"Say one more word, and I'll make sure you can't have another kid." Jason snarled, the pit almost overflowing in him. Roy shut up as they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

 _ **HEYO! I got kinda blocked with my other story. It's so bad that I rewrote the chapter for it SIX FUCKING TIMES and I'm still writing it. But, I hope you guys like this story. I have other ideas I'm working one. One I have to completely rework or make into two separate stories. Cause its a hot mess. Another story is cute and pretty light.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Catt**_


End file.
